


Rooftop

by invalidtimes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Meeting, Possible Character Death, Roof, bad boy, deep, edgy boy, nightime, soft boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invalidtimes/pseuds/invalidtimes
Summary: One night on the rooftop changes two boys lives forever.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It had been such a rough day for George, sighing as he walked through the door of his bedroom throwing himself back on in bed looking up at the ceiling. The boy was so ready for the day to end! He couldn't think of anything else that could make his day even worse. George finally stood up to open the window to let in fresh air after making his way to his computer which is better than staring at his ceiling in self-pity.

George decided it was best to finish his college work so it was over and done with, He heard a noise coming from outside his window which confused the boy as he was on one of the highest floors all the building he lived in, how could such a subtle sound so close to his window. It couldn’t have been an animal as the sound couldn’t have come from any animal. It was an odd noise which had made the boy curious to find out what it is,  
looking out of his window to see if the brown hair boy could see anything until he saw a stone fall from above, he decided to get check out where it had come from, with that he left his room.

He followed the cold metal stairs towards where the sound came from, he pushed open the metal door which he greeted with the cold fresh air hitting him in the face as he looked up from the floor he comes face to a blonde boy who must have been the same age as George, he was laying out on the edge of the rooftop one push and the boy would fall from the from a great height which made George feel sick how he was laying there with no care in the world with his earphones in and smoke coming from his mouth he looked so relaxed to say he was laying on the edge of a building.

The boy turned his head facing George which made him jump.  
“Hi sorry if I’m interrupting you,” the brown-haired boy spoke, taking his earphones out.  
The stranger replied, “I mean it's an open space” he glared at George, which took him back.  
“Oh okay then,” he softly spoke.  
“Well what do you want?” he spoke louder than the other boy.  
“I was just being nosey as I heard a noise come from,” he responded to the stranger’s question “Congrats you found out what the noise was, here’s your medal,” He rolled his eyes dismissively as he flicked the dead cigarette end at the taken back boy in front of him before putting his earphones back in.  
“Bit rude,” George mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day had come and George couldn’t get his mind of the stranger from the night before, he had so many questions about the blond boy who had a brief encounter with a few hours ago, sometimes he hated how curious he can get and the angry boy is what had him so intrigued, why was he so angry? Was he sad? Does he need someone to talk to? All these questions ran through the boy’s mind leaving him laid in bed wide awake till the sun had almost risen. 

George was determined to speak to the boy from last night, he just couldn’t get his mind off the thought of him, it started getting late, the sun was setting on the city which made the brunette boy smile at himself, he grabbed the book from his desk and headed out of his warm room, he felt nervous all of a sudden walking up the metal stairs but when he reached the top it was empty, no one in sight which made George’s smile sink, he huffed and sat on the bench across from him watching the final bit of the sun disappear.

The temperature had dropped quickly leaving the rooftop cold but not as cold as the night before and George had gotten invested in the book he brought with him, he jumped when he heard the sudden noise,   
“You again.” he turned and he was faced with the pissed looking boy.  
“I came up here for some fresh air,” He finally spoke as the blond boy rolled his eyes at the response and walked to the other side of the roof.

“Such a basic book.” The boy across from him spoke looking at George's worn-out copy of Wuthering Heights in George’s hands,  
“Like you have better taste.” George snapped back at the stranger annoyed by the unnecessary rude remarks,   
“Oh, so he does speak loudly.” The boy clapped making George roll his eyes.   
Even after the little debate George still finds himself looking over at him and for a moment the guy looked relaxed and calm almost like he was in his own little world not bothered by anything at this moment in time. But little did George know that when he wasn’t looking the blond boy would glance at him with the same curiosity in his eyes.

As the night proceeded George realised how underdressed he was for this type of weather he only realised this when his teeth were chattering which was the only sound heard around him,  
“Do you mind knocking that off.” He snapped at George who couldn’t help himself.  
“How about you stop complaining for once” he commented back at the boy’s un-needed comment which made him annoyed.  
He didn’t want to make any more snappy comments at the smaller boy and with that, he stormed off heading towards the stairs leaving the brunette boy alone once again, the curiosity grew ever more about the mysterious boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all had a great Christmas!! here's chapter 2 so I hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> hi there, this is the first time writing dnf fanfic but hope you enjoyed this. feel free to share this with friends but not cc’s please


End file.
